megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ame no Uzume
Ame no Uzume (アメノウズメ, Amenouzume) is a recurring demon in the series. History Ame no Uzume is the goddess of dawn and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan. She famously relates to the tale of the missing sun deity, Amaterasu. Amaterasu's brother, the storm god Susano-o, had vandalized her sacred buildings and brutally killed one of her maidens because she refused to trust him. In turn, Amaterasu became terrified of his wrath and retreated into a cave. The world, without the illumination of the sun, became dark and the gods could not lure Amaterasu out of her hiding place. The clever Uzume overturned a tub near the cave entrance and began a dance on it, tearing off her clothing in front of the other deities. They considered this so comical that they laughed heartily at the sight. Amaterasu heard them, and peered out to see what all the fuss was about. When she opened the cave, she saw her glorious reflection in a mirror which Uzume had placed on a tree, and slowly emerged from her hiding spot. At that moment, the god Ame-no-Tajikarawo dashed forth and closed the cave behind her, refusing to budge so that she could no longer retreat. Another god tied a magic rope across the entrance. The deities Ame-no-Koyane and Ame-no-Futodama then asked Amaterasu to rejoin the divine. She agreed, and light was restored to the earth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *[[Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey|''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey]]: Nymph Race *''Giten Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Majin Tensei II: Megami Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: Aminoz *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: Aminoz *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Ame no Uzume appears as a Persona of the Priestess Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. In the English localization of Revelations: Persona, Ame-no-Uzume has been renamed Virgo. Ame no Uzume is the second Persona of the Priestess Arcana. As she ranks up, all of her stat increases go into Agility and Luck. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Ame no Uzume will yield a Petradi Stone. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Ame no Uzume was shortened to Uzume. If player allows her to talk with Sarutahiko, her mythic consort, in the random battle, they will start a one-off special conversation, and Sarutahiko will eventually offer her an emerald (symbol of marriage) and leave. Uzume is the lowest-level member of the Megami clan obtainable by the protagonist, and is needed to obtain Amaterasu in the Cathedral of Shadows through a Sacrificial Fusion between Yatagarasu and Take-Mikazuchi with her as the Sacrifice. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ame no Uzume can be fused from a Divine Arch Angel and a Pyro Jack, a High Pixie and an Angel, or a High Pixie and a Unicorn. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ame no Uzume appears as a client of the Protagonist in Sector Eridanus, and requests he meet with Futotama in order to find Lady Amaterasu, who has gotten lost in the immensity of the Schwartzwelt. Once the meeting has occurred in Sector Fornax, the Protagonist acquires a special mirror designed to destroy illusions; using it with the lone Kinmamon in Eridanus will cause her to shed her illusion and reveal herself as Amaterasu. Ame no Uzume and Futotama appear and are comforted by Amaterasu, leaving after rewarding the Protagonist. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Shin Megami Tensei: Persona ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei: Persona for the PSP, Ame no Uzume disrobes for two of her attack animations (Happy Dance and Sexy Dance) in reference to her mythological background. Gallery Image:Uzume.jpg|Ame-no-Uzume as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ame-no-Uzume6.PNG|Ame no Uzume in Shin Megami Tensei II Ame-no-Uzume.PNG|Ame no Uzume in Giten Megami Tensei Ame-no-Uzume2.PNG|Ame no Uzume in Majin Tensei Ame-no-Uzume3.PNG|Ame no Uzume in Majin Tensei II uzume.png|Uzume as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Ame no Uzume 03.jpg|Ame on Uzume in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE amenouzume.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Aminoz.gif|Sprite of Aminoz from DemiKids persona_4-18.jpg|Ame no Uzume in Persona 4: The Golden. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Clan Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Goddess Race Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Messiah Riser Demons Category:Nymph Race Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona Personas Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei